Yume Sekai
by Urau
Summary: "The dream world is impossible, stop dreaming." - "As long as someone believes in the dream, it'll last - I want peace!" - "These words coming from the mouth of the Hyuuga Clan Slaughterer?" Time-travel. Obito-centric. Some ObiHina. OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**.1.**

* * *

**Twelve years ago: 12:00 a.m.  
During the final phase of the Fourth Great Shinobi War:**

"H—Hinata-sama!"

Panting, the blue-haired Hyuuga clan head lifted her head to look at her baby in the arms of the mid-wife. Smiling tiredly but proudly, she asked tired, "What is it?" The usual stutter that accompanied her speech was long gone ever since she took her father's place as Clan Head after he died at the hands of one Uchiha Obito.

But she held no grudge against the poor fool who was blind even with his great eyes.

The Hyuuga servant swallowed heavily, her trademark eyes gazing at the crying child in her arms sadly. An abnormal child even for Hyuuga standards: her crying was soft, the only sign that she even cried was the tears streaming down her cheeks. No wails came out of the pale, thin lips.

"Y—your daughter... I'm sorry, she's blind."

"...What?" The Hyuuga matriarch wrenched her daughter from the branch member of the Hyuuga Clan to study her daughter's eyes and noted that what the mid-wife said was true.

As beautiful as her daughter was with her blonde hair that no Hyuugas ever before had, the pale immaculate skin and the lightest blue for eyes, one thing remained the same: her gaze was unseeing. The baby's eyes darted from left to right as if trying to see something she would never be able to see.

A blind and blonde and bastard child for a heir to the Hyuuga Clan: her clan wouldn't please. They wouldn't accept her daughter for who she was. For her clan was marred that way: the strive for perfection.

She snorted. And the Hyuugas accused the Uchihas for being fools. They should watch themselves.

Before she could say anything else, to rest, the flap to the tent was nearly ripped away from the sheer force of the person's strength. Red hair popped into Hinata's vision, the hair framing a spectacles wearing face. Her trademark blinding red hair marked her as an Uzumaki in an instant and Hinata was so disoriented that she didn't even bother to wonder when did the Uzumaki arrived to help in the war.

"It's Naruto-kun!"

Hinata's heart leaped to her throat. "What's wrong?" she asked for the second time of the dawning day and found she needn't to. With the look of sadness that crossed the Uzumaki's face and a moment later, the howl of triumph and rage of an un-sealed Kyuubi told her what the red-head didn't.

Her lover, Namikaze Naruto was dead.

The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko was dead and the beast itself was now free.

It needed a new vessel, a new prison to cage it in.

And her blind bastard child was the only newborn.

-0-

Uchiha Obito didn't know what it was with women that was gentle and caring drew him in. After he lost the war he started, Konoha did the unexpected they took him in and tried to integrate him and Uchiha Sasuke—a traitor—back into the village.

A few years after the birth of Hinata's daughter, Uchiha Sasuke was made the Rokudaime Hokage by Senju Tsunade who decided to retire—she hadn't been all that sane after her adopted little brother died.

The villagers were wary to have the once-insane-ex-criminal Uchiha for their Hokage but they gave him a chance. It didn't take long for them to accept him and for historians to twist the story—Uchiha Sasuke was a hero, he came when Konoha needed him the most—to blotch out the time where Uchiha Sasuke had once been a criminal that had slaughtered countless innocents.

Uchiha Obito on the other hand, did not get the same treatment. He was in the village yes, an ally in the eyes of the shinobis but a ghost in the eyes of the villagers. They acted as if he did not exist and he didn't care.

Nothing mattered until he met someone who was his beloved Rin's reincarnation in the form of one Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke probably sensed that Hinata was the only one he can stand since he was assigned to the woman as her bodyguard. The Hyuugas weren't happy but they couldn't disobey the Hokage. So Obito tagged along with Hinata and her daughter.

Already, in her years, he'd stopped assassination attempts from many others hired by Hyuugas because they weren't satisfied with a blind girl as their heir.

Obito didn't mind Nakasone much: her crying was silent with tears streaming down her face, no sounds would escape her except for the occasional sniffle. Usually, the skirmishes they had was so bloody the Hyuuga clan head handed her daughter to him, asking to take her back to his apartment.

Which in truth was a timeless dimension made by his Kamui. He worried slightly that Nakasone would be affected by the timlessness in the dimension but apparently not, she grew normally the way humans did.

Everyone in Konoha did. Except for him and the newly dubbed 'Immortal Kage' who was his nephew through Mikoto, his older sister. Apparently, the younger Uchiha was skeptical and wary of assasinations. He lived in a different dimension through Kamui; he can see who Sasuke took after. Talk about paranoid; their great-great-grandfather—Uchiha Madara—must've been a hell lot more paranoid than them.

Obito remained as young as a man in his late-twenties and so did Sasuke. The oldest Uchiha's other half face was still mutilated though.

Everything was fine, though as boring and meaningless as it was to Obito, everything went downhill when Hinata developed some sort of incurable disease.

Senju Tsunade couldn't cure her because the last Senju died.

Shizune and Sakura, the Senju's apprentice didn't possess their master's greatness. The Haruno managed to develop a cure right after Hinata died.

Talk about useful.

There were arguments here and there as to who should raise Nakasone. But Sasuke sealed the argument with a few sentence: 'I hereby appoint Uchiha Obito as Namikaze-Hyuuga Nakasone's guardian. This argument's over. Get lost.'

So he got stuck with Nakasone.

When she graduated at the age of eleven however, she insisted she moved to the Hyuuga Compound where her family was. Obito was rather furious with the girl—he practically raised her and she wanted to be with her Hyuuga kin who'd rather her be dead; he protected her for so long and she left him without a second thought—he ignored her for one whole year until she was landed into his team along with Uchiha Itai, son of the Rokudaime and Uzumaki Chaiki, daughter of Uzumaki Karin.

Even so, their interaction was rare.

Until she came bursting into his dimension 'apartment' with the Hokage behind her, bloodied and bruised.

The older Uchiha's first thoughts were: I'm going to kill whoever did this to her.

Then: What the hell did she do?

He voiced his thought but instead of answering, Nakasone crumpled to the ground and buried her head in her hands, crying soundlessly. "What the hell's wrong?" this was directed to Sasuke even though he was looking at Nakasone.

The Rokudaime scowled unhappily, he had blood on him but he was pretty sure it wasn't his. "I heard there was a commotion at the Hyuuga Clan concerning Nakasone," he said. "so I decided to check on her in case anything bad happens."

"And the bad thing that happened?"

"I found her slaughtering Hyuugas left and right."


	2. Chapter 2

**.2.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

From what Obito managed to gather from Sasuke, almost all the Hyūgas were dead. The only survivors were infants and clueless toddlers—their memories wiped away to drive away the thoughts of revenge lest they could actually remember the killer's. Though not as bad as the Uchiha Massacre, this was still a terrible blow to Konoha because all the experienced ninja from the Hyūga clan was dead.

If it wasn't for the fact Obito and his team were blamed and was to be hunted down, the older Uchiha would be applauding his student a job well-done. As it was however, they were trapped, here in his dimension until Sasuke managed to find away to calm the crowd of stupid villagers.

Uchiha Itai didn't seem to mind much about what Nakasone had done. He was impressed and if he could get away with it, he'd actually done it himself. However, since his father was the Rokūdaime, he couldn't do anything to harm the village. There was also that other part of him that was jealous of the Hyuuga's skill.

Their other teammate, Uzumaki Chiaki, wasn't as enthusiastic about the Hyuuga clan's demise as her team. She was terrified and was concerned about being thrown into jail—or, worse, executed. When she'd posed this, Itai had the nerve to laugh it off. Nakasone and her sensei didn't even deign to answer, too lost in their own thoughts.

She didn't know how long they were in the timeless dimension, living off bar rations. But she almost kissed the ground when her mother and the Hokage barged into the dimension—most likely to save them from death of boredom. Even Itai leaned forward in interest, bored with no bloodshed on his part.

"So?" the young boy prompted of his father. "Anything on our situation?"

"We're barely handling the situation," Sasuke replied sullenly, throwing a brief glare at Nakasone who completely ignored him. "They want all your heads on the pike now."

"And you're going to hand us over to them?" Chiaki shrieked shirlly before turning to her mother. "Mom!"

"Of course not, sweetheart," Karin shot Sasuke a disapproving look. She knelt before her fragile, trembling daughter and brought a scroll.

Nakasone didn't even turn but Obito seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked over to what Karin held in her hands. "Is that...?" he trailed off before he exploded. "You can't be serious! No way!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You wanted a dream world didn't you, Obito." It was spoken more like a fact than a question. "This is your chance. An alternate dimension this jutsu takes you to. Do whatever you want with it."

"We're traveling to another world? Awesome." Itai's statement leaked sarcasm. "Forever? Great!"

"Of course not," Sasuke shot his son a look that silenced the young boy before he can say anymore. "Just temporary. But, Obito is free to stay there, someone needs to stay behind and cast the jutsu anyway."

"And if I wish to return?" the oldest Uchiha challenged the younger Uchiha, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't care."

Obito grunted, knowing that he'd been had. "Get on it with." He spat as he motioned the group into a circle, facing outwards. He took north, the leader; Nakasone stood to the west where it all ended, Chiaki took the east where the living rested and Itai stood south where things are at a standstill.

Even though he'd been totally cool in responding to Sasuke, Obito didn't know what he would do once he arrived in another world, in another time. Dominate the whole world? He could barely care less and this time, he had three brats to take care of. Ally himself with Konoha again? He'd rather die. He wouldn't event think of Madara.

He was pulled out of his reverie when the world started spinning and he heard the tell-tale of oops, which meant something had gone wrong when Karin started the jutsu—and something was wrong, why did he feel his chakra draining as if he himself was the one using the jutsu. He had one last time to throw a flabbergasted Karin his most menacing glare before the world turned upside down and he lost his consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nakasone groaned, choking on leaves as she woke to. Her head pounded and she wondered faintly why her head hurt before she recalled the day's events. She crumpled to the ground, unable to summon the energy to feel. Numb, her whole body was numb, so numb that she could hardly move or even think coherent thoughts and—

"Ne!"

Her blind eyes lifted a fraction to where she'd heard the voice. That sounded a lot like Itai. She pushed herself onto her elbows, opened her mouth and managed to choke out, "Here," weakly.

She heard the sounds of rustling before she felt herself scooped up into comforting and familiar arms. "Sensei," she murmured in contentment, snuggling closer and falling asleep, wishing that the world would just stop spinning so her mother could finally come back to her.

Chiaki watched as her best friend fell asleep in the madman's arm. She could imagine herself in Nakasone's position. Sure she knew Obito wasn't all that bad when he wasn't in genocide mode but he was still quite wrong in the head, she didn't feel all that safe around him. When she'd first learned that he was her sensei, she nearly cried. But hearing that Itai—her long time crush—would be in the same team and that Nakasone would be there too, she felt slightly better. It had taken quite a while to crack Obito's shell but now Chiaki knew she held some place in his heart—it was nothing in comparison to Nakasone's importance though.

"Where do we go now, sensei?" the Uzumaki asked curiously.

Obito scanned the place. "I do not know where we had landed or in what era. We would need more time before the jutsu can cool down enough for us to use it again."

"Again?" Itai's eyes bugged. "But I thought we're supposed to stay in this world permanently."

Obito closed his eyes and Chiaki could see the signs of an oncoming tantrum from the older man. "Karin messed up."

That came as no surprise to the two Genins but what she did... "How did she mess up?" Itai ventured, voicing the question Chiaki wasn't brave enough to ask.

"She hand us the wrong scroll," Obito spat through gritted teeth, head jerking to the grassy planes where a scroll laid.

Itai approached the scroll, scanning it. "This is the jutsu my dad was still working on. A prototype. Why...would they give us one they weren't even sure would work?"

"Because my mom messed up and gave us the wrong scroll!"

"We're lucky the scroll was even here. We might even be stuck here." Obito grumbled as he settled himself on the ground. "We'll rest for the night and scout in the morning."

"Should we lit a fire?" Chiaki asked, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Do you want us to be found by nearby-possibly-enemies?" Itai shot back menacingly. But the Uzumaki was used to the Uchiha's antics. She hmphed and placed her hands on her hips, turning to her teacher instead.

"Well? Sensei?"

"Do whatever you want." His visible lone eye closed, presumably to end the conversation and to sleep. Chiaki grumbled, Uchihas were fire-borne, they wouldn't feel the cold easily due to their chakra but she was no friend of fire-based chakra. She glanced at her companions, realizing neither one of them was even cold and decided that she could endure it too.

Best to get used to their surroundings after all.

She curled up in a ball on the damp and uncomfortable ground and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would steal her away from this cruel and harsh world.

She wasn't sure it was him but as her vision turned fuzzy from sleep, she thought her sensei had gotten up and placed his coat over her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
